


She's Beautiful

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Catstra, F/F, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat is worried, Kara's trying trying to keep her calm but only knowing her wife is okay will truly help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Beautiful

Cat paces the small makeshift waiting room, attempting as best she can to drown out the hustle of regular activity around her. Kara sits on the couch she herself had relocated from Alex’s office, as a means of giving Cat and Carter some slight comfort, with Carter leaning into her side. “Cat,” she says quietly, knowing that the older woman can hear her, “come sit.”

The pacing woman shakes her head, “Can't,” she says simply. Kara knows she's on edge and nervous and, a scream from behind the doors ahead of them breaks off her thoughts, “I need to be in there.”

Kara motions for Carter to lift his head, pressing a kiss to his hair before he does, he's scared. She moves to Cat, “Hey,” she says quietly, grabbing the older woman’s wrist, “she's strong,” she continues, “you know that.”

“But this wasn't even supposed to be possible, Kara,” Cat murmurs back. “I can't,” she shakes her head, “I can't lose her.” She looks up at the younger woman, “If she finds out what I told Alex she’ll never forgive me.”

“She’ll understand,” Kara tells Cat quietly. She pulls Cat silently into a hug after that, “They're both gonna make it through this.”

Before more can be said a nurse rushes out of the room behind the doors, scurrying down the hall without a word and returning soon after with a small case in her hands. “What's going on?” Cat demands but the nurses had been told to ignore her demands. Cat balls her hands into fists against Kara’s shoulders, “Find out what is going on with my wife,” she demands.

Kara shakes her head, “I can't see in,” she says, “Alex had the room lined with lead months ago.”

Cat growls, “I'm going to kill her.” A strong, loud scream rips through the air once more, “I'm going to kill them both.” She marches towards the door but before she can reach it Hank has appeared from somewhere off to the side, placing himself between the woman he has more than once referred to as the tiny, terrifying human and her goal. “Move Martian,” she demands, her tone much harsher than it has been since she warmed to the man before her.

“You know I can't do that, Cat,” he tells her gently, because there are people, humans (two humans, two related humans), he fears even more than Cat Grant.

Another scream breaks through the conversation, this one longer than the last two. Kara has moved back to the couch, drawing Carter into her arms, murmuring quietly to him in Kryptonese. In moments the screams of pain have been overtaken by a new kind of scream, Kara’s eyes immediately look to Cat and then Hank. Before anyone can say a word the door behind Hank has opened and a nurse steps out with a bundle of blankets in hand.

“Meet your daughter,” she says stepping to Cat.

“And my wife?” Cat hasn't looked at the baby, “What about my wife?”

The door behind the nurse opens once more, “She's okay, Cat,” a calm voice says, “tired,” she smirks, “also pissed but okay.” She gives the older woman a stern look, “Now look at your daughter, grumpy cat, she's looks like her Mama thank god.”

Without a thought to the directive Cat’s eyes fall to the baby who’s been transferred into her arms. The woman’s heart stutters for a moment and she gasps a little, “She's beautiful,” she whispers.

“It's funny,” Kara says quietly to her wife, “she said those exact words about Aunt Astra when she saw her the first time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catstra: Astra is having a difficult labor and Cat and Carter are terrified. Kara and Alex provide comfort (And Alex provides medical help)


End file.
